warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Graypaw comments that Yellowfang doesn't look happy. Firepaw asks for luck, and he replies that he'll need all of StarClan with him, but if it looks like she's giving her trouble Graypaw jokes he'll hit her with a stiff rabbit. :Yellowfang hisses at him to stop as he approaches her den, which is set up near the elders', on the other side of the fallen tree, calling him a kittypet, and Firepaw sighs and says that he's just following Bluestar's orders. Yellowfang then asks him if he is a kittypet, and Firepaw replies he used to live with Twolegs. She asks if his mother and father were kittypets, and he replies they were, before she scoffs that kittypet blood is not the same as warrior blood and that is humiliating being fussed over by him. Firepaw snarls that she would be humiliated no matter who was taking care of her and that she'd better get used to it. :Yellowfang makes a wheezing laugh, which concerns Firepaw and he starts to apologize before realizing what it is, and tells him that he has spirit. She has him fetch goldenrod and poppy seeds from Spottedleaf, and he sprints to her den. :Firepaw enters Spottedleaf's den and tells her what herbs he needs. She tells him to wait and that she'll bring some marigold, too. The medicine cat gives Firepaw the herbs, telling him that she should go easy on the poppy seeds so it would be easier to judge her condition. Firepaw thanks her and brings Yellowfang the herbs. As he's walking towards the prisoner, he notices how Tigerclaw watches him with narrowed eyes. He gives her the herbs and Yellowfang tells him to bring her some food before leaving her in peace. :Three days later, Firepaw wakes up Graypaw and Ravenpaw, saying that it is time for training. Ravenpaw is especially jumpy. Firepaw enters the clearing and goes to check if Yellowfang is awake. Dustpaw mocks him about how he wasn't training with them, and Sandpaw says that Bluestar probably thinks kittypets are better off tending to the sick. Firepaw ignores them and asks what they're doing in training that day. Sandpaw says she'll be battle training and Graypaw says he's going to do climbing. Firepaw accompanies them to the ravine to hunt for Yellowfang. :He brings Yellowfang a mouse, which she wolfs down before asking Firepaw to wash the base of her tail. Firepaw complies, and as he's working he notices that Yellowfang stiffens at the sight of kits. They are playing out a ShadowClan attack, and when one rolls towards Yellowfang, she hisses at him to stay away. Firepaw comments that the kits are all restless, Yellowfang replies that she doesn't care and to keep them away from her. Firepaw asks her if she has kits since she was a warrior before being a medicine cat and she spits that she does not and that accidents tend to happen when she's near them. She sends him to get mouse bile for a few ticks she couldn't get out. :Firepaw heads to Spottedleaf's den, noticing how active the Clan was. They are reinforcing the camp and den walls for a ShadowClan attack along with nonstop border patrols. Spottedleaf is preparing herbs for battle when Firepaw enters her clearing. After a moment, she brings him some mouse bile and warns him not to lick his paws afterward. Firepaw nods and heads back to Yellowfang. :He pulls Yellowfang's ticks and clears away her dirt before she dismisses him. He starts to leave to find a stream to wash his paws in when Halftail stops him, asking him where he is going. Firepaw tells him and the elder replies that he should bring fresh-kill back while he is out. He meets Graypaw and Ravenpaw when he is out of the camp, who tell him they have been sent to hunt for the afternoon. Firepaw comments that they act as if they could be attacked at any moment, and Ravenpaw replies that they might be. The apprentices head off to hunt. :Four journeys later, the apprentices have all their prey on the fresh-kill pile, and Lionheart approaches and praises them. Tigerclaw tells Firepaw not to neglect Yellowfang and the apprentices sit by the tree stump to eat. Graypaw says that Ravenpaw got some praise from Tigerclaw by catching a large crow. :Graypaw comments that Tigerclaw's been grumpy since Lionheart was made deputy and they are interrupted by a yowl from Yellowfang. Firepaw says he forgot about Yellowfang's share, but Graypaw offers to bring it to her. :He picks out two mice and starts to head over to Yellowfang's den. However, Tigerclaw stops him and asks him what he is doing. Graypaw replies that he was off to eat in peace but Tigerclaw forces him to eat the mice right there, causing the apprentice to end up with a bellyache. Firepaw tells him to go see Spottedleaf before he sprints over to feed Yellowfang. Characters Major }} Minor *Yellowfang *Graypaw *Spottedleaf *Tigerclaw *Ravenpaw *Dustpaw *Sandpaw *Unnamed gray-and-white kit *Unnamed tabby kit *Unnamed tabby queen *Darkstripe *Willowpelt *Halftail }} Mentioned *Firepaw's mother *Firepaw's father *Whitestorm *Lionheart *Brokenstar }} Errors *Yellowfang is mistakenly mentioned as pale gray. Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 9 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 9 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild